


A Little Warning Next Time?

by KFawkes



Series: Oxford Comma [5]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Kingsman Fusion, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Love, M/M, Missions, Post-Kingsman: The Secret Service, Protective Eggsy Unwin, Romantic Fluff, Smitten Eggsy Unwin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 07:17:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12271572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KFawkes/pseuds/KFawkes
Summary: Having your boyfriend come home covered in blood with a bag of guns is enough to rattle anyone's evening...(Based off a tumblr prompt: "I'm going to keep you safe." -- enjoy!<3)





	A Little Warning Next Time?

If _someone_ would of told you what you know now just over 18 months ago — things might have been a little easier to process. Maybe you wouldn’t have been as surprised or... you know, worried that you two might die later had a certain _someone_ provided just a little warning.

Or perhaps you’d still be fucked — who really knew? The whole world of espionage was rather new to you, and it wasn’t everyday your boyfriend dropped something like this at your feet. This kind of shit only happened in those cheesy action movies Eggsy loved, right?

That’s what you thought before today, anyway... Before he busted through your apartment door throwing down a bag full of guns like it was just some dirty laundry; his suit ripped to shreds, completely covered in blood; his face just as busted to match.

“Babe, we gotta scram. There’s a fuck ton I gotta tell ya, but I ain’t doin’ it here.” He wasn’t looking at you when he talked, which bothered you more than anything else. The blood you could handle, it wasn’t unusual for him to show up covered in it. The guns however were a little more concerning. “Look, I gotta tell you somethin’, and I ain’t jokin’ luv, alright?”

“Yeah, alright...” You were hesitant, confused and even scared in that moment, but you were ready to listen. He was frantically grabbing things from your drawers and closet, paying no attention to what he grabbed — things you’d not worn in ages and stuff that made no sense to pack like, snow coats and other winter clothing.

“Don’t be cross, will ya? But, I kinda —” 

For looking so fucking horrid, he sure acted nonchalant about the whole thing. A moment later he finally stopped shoving piles of clothing into your bags, pulling his eyes to meet yours. Eggsy was breathing quickly, and you could tell something was wrong even it not for the bag of weapons and his beyond butchered suit.

“What the hell did you do, Eggy?” You asked, and you’d be lying if you said you weren’t a little mortified. He looked like he’d murdered someone, had the shit beat out of him or maybe even both. You were frozen in place, the fear wrapping a tight web around you. 

“Nothin’ babe...” This is when Eggsy looks down on his suit, finally seeing how terrible he looked. Your eyes started to fill with salted tears you wouldn’t let slip as he raise his hands and brows towards you passively. “I know how it looks, but I ain’t in trouble.”

You could tell he wanted to keep running around shoving shit everywhere, but that he was stopping for you. It was clear he could see that you needed to know what the fuck was going on. “Then what? Why are you packing my clothes... why are you all fucking bloody— again? And please, _please_ don’t lie to me... What the fuck is with the guns, Eggsy?”

Eggsy tossed a look towards the bag as he pulled his top lip between his teeth lowering his brows. He nodded softly as he run a hand across his chin in thought; deciding how he’d play this. “Alright... listen. I ain’t a tailor.” 

When he said that you felt a strange wave wash over you starting from your debts of your stomach; spreading like an almost numbing pain as it fanned through the rest of your body in tiny pinpricks. You didn’t know what to say, so you just pulled your lips tightly together and crossed your arms hoping he’d elaborate. 

“And I ain’t ever done a conference for one either...”

Here is the part where you’re starting to feel indignant, and you’re not even trying to hide the displeasure form your face anymore. For the next 45 seconds you completely forgot about the bag and the blood and you just wanted to know what the hell he was getting at. “What the fuck are you talking about.” 

“I-I’m with...” 

He didn’t finish, and it didn't make sense but all you could hear was _‘someone else’_. “With who?”

Eggsy stepped forward suddenly, his eyes were heavy and sung with pain at your words as he shook his head back and forth. “It ain’t like that. It’s just you, s’always been you, luv... you gotta know that.”

“What is all of this then, hm? What’s going on?” Your words were spitting out so fast you doubted he even understood most of them. But you were feeling at least 3 too many emotions right now and it was taking far more control not to cry than you wanted to admit.

“What I do— for work. It’s sorta like...” He paused sliding his eyes to the large cushioned bed his pup lay on. “Sorta like what JB does, yeah?” 

“Your... dog?” You shook your head in almost a full loss of words, tossing the pug a quick look to match the confusion lining your voice. 

For some reason though you were pretty positive he wasn’t referring to your 3rd roommate— at least not in the way it seemed. And by the look Eggsy returned as he stepped closer to you, it was clear you’d been right. 

He took another step towards you shaking his head, his breathing was still hurried and you could tell his anxiety was raising with each second that passed. 

After another moment you took a deep breath in, “You trying to say what I think you are?” All of the anger you felt began seeping off like a teabag in warm water, the feeling of realization spreading alongside it tasting sweet like honey. 

Now he’s about a foot from you and his beryl eyes are as solemn as they come while he nod up and down briefly.

In that moment your bedroom spun out losing all form as you think back on the last year and a half in awe. Back to all of Eggsy’s suspiciously long work trips. The strange hours... the near constant blue brown color decorating his ribs and arms... You remembered every excuse he made like they were your own and you started to see it with perfect clarity.

_Broke up a fight that’s all, luv... Tripped down a flight, babe.... Was just Dean again, don’t worry, yeah?_

Saying you were confused wasn’t exactly accurate, you were well passed the point of normal confusion, and headed straight for the denial and padded room. Only you realize now that you sorta always knew what he was, even if you didn't want to admit it. And if you were being honest with yourself, you may have even preferred that he was cheating on you to this insane shit. 

Cheating would have been easy... You’d dealt with cheaters before: You cry, you cut them out and you move on. But this? This you hardly even knew how to comprehend, let alone process. Where’s a copy of _The Dummie’s Guide to My Boyfriend Is a Fucking Spy_ when you need one?

You step back pressing your back to the dresser, steading yourself as you pull a hand to your head while the room focused in around you. As you scan the walls avoiding his gaze you see the photos from the life you built together. Each vacation and holiday, each smile and kiss... You think on the nights you spent twisted in the sheets pressed warm against his body; and to the coffee filled mornings with sleepy kisses and sloppy hugs. In a few seconds you remember it all, and as you slide your eyes to him, you're not sure what to think.

“All your work trips? The odd hours... All your fucking cuts and bruises— whatever other bullshit you fed me... Those were all just lies?” Now you’re a mix between really fucking pissed off and maybe even a little turned on if you were being honest... But mostly, you were just sad. Sad and concerned. “Why didn’t you just tell me?”

“I couldn’t... shouldna now even, but I did and I’ll tell you everythin’ you wanna know, I swear— but not here.” Eggsy stepped closer to you, placing his hand in yours. When he spoke this time, you could tell he was holding something else in his voice... Fear. “You ain’t safe here anymore. We really gotta go.”

“... what?” Your brows lowered as you shot your face to his in an instant. You weren’t mad exactly or... were you? It wasn’t every day your boyfriend came storming in with enough guns to man a small army just to tell you he was a fucking spy or some shit. _Oh, sorry, but also now your life’s in danger, don’t forget get that part..._ “Y-you can’t just— this is just a joke, right? This is our home, Eggsy... You can't just exp—”

Eggsy’s eyes were deliberate and sever when he locked them on yours; and that made everything both easier and harder to understand. His lips were slightly parted as he pull his hands to either side of your face; holding you soft yet urgently between his fingers. “Babe, I ain’t fuckin’ around.” 

His azure eyes seemed brighter as they flicked hurriedly between your own; you felt your heart pounding like a thousand drums as he finished, not breaking your gaze once. “D’you trust me?”

“Course I do, Eggy. But you’re just... you’re scaring me.”

He nearly interrupted you with fervid eyes and undertones purring in apprehension and guilt. “I shouldna lied to you— not ever and I ain’t gonna do it again.” Eggsy paused still holding your face gently, and now is the part where you’re really starting to feel anxious; but you merely nodded lightly between his grasp permitting him to continue. “Everythin’ I did was to stop all this from ever happenin’, you gotta know that.”

“I believe you...” You replied softly placing your own hand to the side of his his face, he was warm and his eyes flinched slightly when you touched his bruised cheek.

Eggsy kissed you then spreading his fingers through your hair as he pulled you closer. Pressing his mouth to yours more ardently than you’d felt it and you realized just how terrified he really was. So much so that he was nearly shaking... how had you not noticed it before?

“Can you still trust me?” He whispered quietly placing his forehead against yours. 

You couldn’t managed to say anything back at first, but you nodded intently with eyes closed. Of course you still trusted him, but you were overwhelmed and frightened. It was hard to speak with your heart beating so loudly that you could feel it echoing in your ears. “Where are we going...”

“Somewhere no ones gonna hurt you. All’s you needa know is I ain’t gonna let anythin’ happen to you... I'm gonna keep you safe.”

You stared into those big blue eyes, dancing between specks of blood and tiny gashes decorating his neck and face. His hair was tossed, and he wore a pair of black rimmed glasses with a wide crack in the left frame. As you finish you wondered how much of that blood was even his...

Even with the scene before your eyes, your heart managed to steady in that moment... Eggsy traced his thumb lightly across your chin and lips holding the most doleful of expressions. You’d only seen that look on his face once since you’d met him. 

Eggsy gave it to you and then he disappeared for 2 days last year... Before he ran off to do god knows what before the entire world went homicidal. 

Thinking back to that day as you scan the face before you made you feel weird and almost sick to your stomach. As you continue thinking on the last 18 months, a lot of strange things started making sense to you.

“From what?” You finally managed to push out of the clutter of your mind. Part of you already knew what the answer would be and you know it doesn’t really matter, but you want to hear it in his voice.

Eggsy doesn’t say anything at first, he merely looks at you with brow furrowed woefully. His mouth was pulled back so far in a frown that your heart ached just looking at it and you couldn’t help but place a hand to his cheek.

“I promise I’ll tell you everythin’ I can... But it ain’t safe here, luv, I told you. We gotta go now.”

What else was there left to do at this point but listen to him? So you nodded diffidently as you licked your lips and snapped your fingers to the side calling JB from his bed. “Alright, Eggy... Lets get the fuck out of here.” 

Eggsy smiled at you wholeheartedly, pulling you into a tight kiss before finishing the terrible pack job he'd started. You couldn’t say why you hadn’t listened to his pleading earlier. Maybe you were just tired of not getting any answers or maybe it was the nature of his confession and the manner in which he presented it to you...

Whatever it was, it wasn’t that you didn’t trust Eggsy. Of course you trusted him. You trusted him more than anyone. But he had dropped a bomb bigger than the nuke from Fallout on your ass and it was hard to just accept that you could go from hanging in bed with your dog to having someone on their way to murder you. 

Something that big was bound to have a bit of an adjustment period, and yours was decidedly below average. 

And all you could think was that this kinda shit only happened in those cheesy action movies Eggsy loved... This shit just didn’t happen to normal people. Not to you or your fucking tailor boyfriend....

Except it was happening. Here you were with a pug named Jack Bower in one hand and your ~~tailor~~ spy boyfriend in the other; staring reverently and incandescently at the blood covered man clutching a bag stuffed to the brim with guns. 

You scanned the walls one last time wondering where you were headed or if you’d see the place you two called home again... But when he squeezed your hand, pulling your gaze to his you realized it just didn’t matter where you were or what you had with you... What mattered was that you had Eggsy, and that he had you.

Your home wasn’t a place, it wasn't a time: it was him.


End file.
